"AHH, TALKING COW!!!!!!!"
Previously on the Amazing Race, 5 teams raced from Jamaica to the Moon. Ashley & Shannen took a quick lead, witch was then ruined when all teams ended on solid ground on the way to the pitstop. Ashley & Shannen still managed to steal first place, and Rachel & Renee fell into last place. Lucky for them it was a non elimination leg. 5 teams remain; will Ashley & Shannen keep there small lead? Will Rachel & Renee be able to escape last place? Who will be eliminated tonight? '' THE AMAZING RACE Rachel & Renee – Friends James & Anthony – Rivals (Eliminated) Nick & Alex – Best Friends Matt & Tommy – Cousins (Eliminated) Arianna & Julian – Dating Giana & Andrew – Dating (Eliminated) John & Robert – Dating (Eliminated) Danielle & Tom – Dating Jason & Eva – Siblings (Eliminated) Faith & Kelly – Sisters (Eliminated) Ashley & Shannen – Friends ''This is a giant metiorite in the middle of space. This was also the 8th pitstop in a race around the world. From here, the 5 remaining teams will have to find there way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Ashley & Shannen who were the first to arrive at 7:20 pm… '' ''Phil: “Ashley & Shannen, you are team number 1.” '' ''…will depart at 7:20 am. '' rip Ashley: “Take one of the space shuttles to Hurrican Isle.” ''Teams must now take one of the awaiting spac shuttles back to earth and land in Hurricane Isle, an island that is in a non-stop hurricane. Once they arrive at the beach, they will receive their clue. '' Shannen: “Ok, let’s go.” Ashley: “Hold on, I have to use the bathroom.” Shannen: “They have bathrooms in space?” Ashley walks into the bathroom, not relising she walked into the wrond one. She was then thrown out with her pants still down and she whent into the correct bathroom with Shannen waiting at the door. '''Nick & Alex: 2nd to depart ' Nick: “Come on Alex, Alex?” Alex was seen milking a space cow. He takes the cup and drinks the ‘milk’. He spits it out. Alex: “THIS TASTES LIKE DISHWATER!!!!!” Cow: “It is dishwater.” Nick/Alex: “AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! TALKING COW!!!!!!!!!!!!” Arianna & Julian: 3rd to depart ' Arianna: “Hurricane Isle, let’s go!” '''Danielle & Tom: 4th to depart ' '''Rachel & Renee: Last to depart As Rachel & Renee fly away, Ashley finally gets out of the bathroom. Shannen: “Geez, what took so long?” Ashley: “Hey, it took me some time to finally figure out how to use the toilet!” Shannen: “I don’t wanna know.” Ashley & Shannen run away, not relising they were in last place. 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 1st ' Nick & Alex touchdown on the beach and run to the clue. rip Nick: “Detour, High and Risky or Low and Safe.” A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In High and Risky, the teams will have to take Bi-Planes and fly themselves throught the storm to the next clue. This is very dangerouse, but it has potential to be the faster choice. In Low and Safe, teams will have to take the underground safety tunnels to there next clue. This is the safer choice, but it could take some time. '' Nick: “Let’s fly.” Alex (Unable to hear over the wind): “WHAT!!!” Nick: “I SAID LET’S FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” '''Arianna & Julian: Currently in 2nd ' Arianna & Julian land and, do I even need to say it. Julian: “You do know your pants flew off right?” Arianna: “Eh, I’m used to it by now. It actually feels kinda cool.” Julian looks weirdly at her and reads the clue. Julian: “I guess we’ll fly.” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 3rd ' Tom: “You wanna fly?” Danielle: “Sure.” 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in 4th ' Renee: “Let’s fly.” Rachel: “KK.” 'Ashley & Shannen: Currently in Last ' Ashley: “Let’s take the tunnel; we’re so far ahead it won’t hurt us.” Shannen: “Yeah, let’s go.” 2 hours later, all four teams were still atempting there respected detours. Nick & Alex were far in the lead to to the others having trouble starting there planes. '' Nick: “Hey Alex, is that the finish over there?” Alex: “Oh yeah, what’s that flying right twords us?” Nick: “I think it’s the talking cow.” Nick was right, the cow was flying and it crashed into the plane sending them down to the next clue. Alex: “Well that was weird.” Nick: “Wow…I’d never think I’d here you say that.” rip Alex: “Roadblock, who wants to get wet?” ''A roadblock is a task only one team member may perform, and each team member may only do 6 roadblocks. For this roadblock, the chosen team member must enter this beachside hotel and find there clue. What they don’t know it that this hotel is continuesly flooded over the day and drained during the night. Once they find there clue, they may reunite with there partner waiting outside. '' Alex: “Ooh, ooh, I WANNA DO IT!” Nick: “All right, go.” Alex: “YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” '''Arianna & Julian: Currently in 2nd ' Arianna: “I allready got wet enough this race, you do it.” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 3rd ' Danielle: “I’ll take this one, a little water never hurt.” 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in 4th ' Renee: “Let me do it to even us up.” 2 hours later, the 4 team members were still doing the roadblock and Ashley & Shannen were still at the detour. The hotel has flooded all the way to the top floor and everyone was on the roof. Danielle: “Ugh, where the heck is this stupid clue!!!” Alex: “HEY LOOK, THERE IT IS!!!!!” All for looked to see the clues were strapped to an antena. Julian: “Of course, put it in the last place we’ll get to.” Renee: “Oh just get the envalope.” All 4 grab a clue and race down to meet there partners. rip Alex: “Make your way…” Julian: “…to the pitstop…” Danielle: “…the safety shelter…” Renee: “…in the center of the island.” Teams must now make there way to the safety shelter in the center of the island, right in the eye of the storm. This is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive here will be eliminated. '' All 4 teams run off just as Ashley & Shannen finish the detour. Ashley: “Well, that took longer then expected.” Shannen: “Who wants to get wet? I’ll do it.” '''Rachel & Renee: Friends ' Rachel: “Um Renee, are you sure we know where the center is.” Renee: “If we just keep heading the same direction, we’re bound to find it.” At the pitstop, Phil was standing next to a police officer and they see three teams coming from the distance. One of them was very much ahead of the other two and managed to reach the mat. Policeman: “Welcome to Hurricane Isle.” Phil: “Nick & Alex, you are team number 1.” Nick/Alex: “YES!” Phil: “And for you’re prise, you’ve each won…a free……………first aid kit.” Nick: “Really, that’s it?” Phil: “And a free trip to Hawaii!” Nick/Alex: “YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The two steped of the mat and Arianna & Julian run in followed by Danielle & Tom. Phil: “Arianna & Julian, you’re team number 2. Danielle & Tom that makes you team number 3.” Tom: “Well, at least we’re not in last.” 'Ashley & Shannen: Currently in Last ' Shannen: “Done.” Ashley: “Great, now let’s get to the pitstop.” 'Rachel & Renee: Currently Lost ' Rachel: “WHERE THE HECK IS THIS STUPID PITSTOP!!!!!!” Renee: “We’re so going to be eliminated.” At the pitstop, Phil point over to the entrence as one of the teams are coming in and run to the mat. Policeman: “Welcome to Hurricane Isle.” Phil: “Rachel & Renee, you are team number 4.” Rachel: “WE’RE WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!” Phil: “Congradulations, you’re both still in the race.” Renee: “YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” A few minuettes latter, sad music plays as Ashley & Shannen run up to the mat. Policeman: “Welcome to Hurricane Isle.” Phil: “Ashley & Shannen, you are the last team to arrive.” Ashley: “What?” Phil: “I’m sorry to tell you but you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” Shannen: “Oh man. I was really starting to like this to.” Ashley: “I still don’t get how we came in last.” Current Standings '' ''1st: Nick & Alex '' ''2nd: Arianna & Julian '' ''3rd: Danielle & Tom '' ''4th: Rachel & Renee '' ''5th: Ashley & Shannen (Eliminated) '' ''6th: Matt & Tommy (Eliminated) '' ''7th: John & Robert (Eliminated) '' ''8th: Faith & Kelly (Eliminated) '' ''9th: James & Anthony (Eliminated) '' ''10th: Jason & Eva (Eliminated) '' ''11th: Gianna & Andrew (Eliminated)